nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth York / Prisca
Prisca / Elizabeth York Prisca is a highly important historical figure known as the Founder of the Loyalist faction of the Malthusian Hierarchy and a founder of the modern Malthusian Hierarchy. She was also a Councillor on the Circle of Five from Malachi's death and the Malthusian reorganized a few years before the Remulan Convention up her physical death and soul entombment in 28 AU during the First Freeblood Rebellion. the Loyalist Faction, scared of losing their greatest mind, captured her "essence" via a ritual performed by Bertrand, her Childe and successor on the Circle of Five and powerful mortal Necromancer named Sparios, through a fusion of blood magic and mortal Necromancy they trapped Prisca's essence in a "Cursed Soulstone" (that allegedly turned from black to deep red when her essence entered it) and kept the stone a secret in the vault of Bertrand's fortress near modern day Hauptstadt. A few centuries later around 400 AU Bertrand was assassinated and the Traditionalist faction took control of the Circle of Five with the most powerful Loyalist left being Cynewise, the grandchilde of Bertrand (thus the great grandchilde of Prisca) and the sire of Sabehrt Godwin. Cynewise was Principal of the Ulthima Covens and when the Traditionalists started leading the Hierarchy out of the Tower slowly the sole General of the Tower, Kargul and Kargul asked Cynewise to find a way to get the Loyalists back in the Circle of Five before the Traditionalists lead the Clan of the Blood out of the Tower which would completely cripple the Tower. Cynewise accepted and her and Sabehrt Godwin went on a grand quest to find the fabled soulstone of Prisca after Cynewise searched her grandsire's castle and found it not there. Cynewise, Sabehrt, and two other Loyalist Malthusians eventually traced the cursed soulstone to Ulthima where they discovered the mortal Necromancer Sparios who aided Bertrand in trapping Prisca's essence had become a powerful Lich and lead a cult in the Undercity of Ulthima. Cynewise and her friends found the soulstone and communed with it. Prisca was informed of the situation and was horrified of the prospect of the Malthusians leaving the Tower, fearing the wrath of Octavius but she could not be returned to her physical state as she was. Prisca, the 3rd Generation Malthusian Elder and former Councillor was dead and only her magic and cursed essence remained. They brought her to Colryme where she found the ghoul Elizabeth York, who she thought looked like her as a human and chose to possess her. As Elizabeth York, Prisca challenged the Traditionalist Leader to a duel for his seat on the Council of Five and believing her to be a newly embraced Malthusian laughed and welcomed the challenge. York easily killed the Traditionalist Leader and assumed his place as High Covenmaster of the Dominion and Councillor on the Circle of Five. Starting in 401 AU she intimidated Traditionalists off of the Circle and made 3 of 5 of them Loyalists. After 10 years on the Circle Elizabeth became worried that people would find out she was Prisca which could lead the Traditionalists to contact the Cruentus Inferni and attempt to raise Ichorus so she staged a duel where Cynewise defeated her and took her place. She ruled the Malthusians secretly out of Bertrand's castle until 579 AU, the year after the assassination of Cynewise and ascension of Sabehrt Godwin. The exact circumstances of the death of Elizabeth York and the final death of Prisca are unknown though it is rumoured that Sabehrt believed that Prisca would hold him back as a Circle of Five councillor and delay the advancement of the Hierarchy as he privately believed she was using Hierarchy resources to attempt to find her grandsire, the ancient Malthus as it said she sent multiple agents to Canaan. It is believed Sabehrt weakened her somehow then slayed her without diablerie, ending the slightly above 1000 year unlife of Prisca (over 1000 only if you count the 372 years she was dead and her power and essence were trapped in a stone.)